The invention relates generally to an apparatus which positions and masks an article during a coating operation. More specifically, the invention is directed to a machine which rotates an article from a loading/unloading station to a coating station and then returns the article to the loading/unloading station after a coating operation by a painting robot or other means has been completed. The machine also masks and rotates the article while the article is positioned at the coating station during a coating operation.
Machines having capabilities for rotating objects are known in the art. It has been found, however, that such machines are unsatisfactory when it is desired to quickly coat an article with a high degree of accuracy and uniformity. The present apparatus overcomes the prior art disadvantages.